Child of Two Worlds
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: When Winona Kirk finds a child in the deserts of Vulcan, she has NO idea what she is in for. Welcome to the story of Elaine Kirk, the adopted Kirk child, as she makes her way through her life. *Rated T for later violence and mentions of Nero*
1. Prologue

**AN- Welcome to my new story. God, it's been a while since I've posted anything on . Hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

Prologue

Winona Kirk gasped. There was a man crossing the desert. With a bundle in his arms. He couldn't stand the Vulcan heat much longer and hope to survive.

"Ambassador Sarek! Look!" she screamed.

"You need not yell, Commander. I'm right here," the Vulcan ambassador chastised her.

"I think I do," she snapped, "Look! That man! He's dying!"

"Oh my. We should help him, Sarek. That bundle. It looks like a baby," the ambassador's wife, Amanda, gasped. Winona froze. A choked sob escaped her throat.

"Jim," she whispered. Amanda noticed, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I would feel the same way, too. I do, actually. I have a son, Spock," Amanda told Winona.

"Then help me help that man," Winona pleaded. With that, she took off running. Amanda grabbed Sarek's wrist and pulled him after her as she too started running. Winona reached the man in mere minutes. She gasped when she saw him. His eyes were black. Black irises instead of green, blue, or brown eyes. He gasped for breath and pushed a squirming, wailing bundle into Winona's arms.

"Care for her as if she were your own," he murmured, " The Princess of Beta…zed…Jas…min…El…aine…Ken…obi…"

With that, he slipped away. Amanda, dragging Sarek, arrived to a startling scene. Winona was kneeling in the sand, holding a little baby.

"Her name is Elaine. He told me before he died. I'm going to adopt her as my own child. I always wanted a little girl," Winona said, tears pooling in her eyes, "She will be loved and raised as if she were my own child."

**AN- Yes, this is the discovery of Elaine's past. **


	2. Chapter One

**AN- Welcome to the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

Homecoming

Winona nervously stepped off of the Starfleet shuttle. She was finally home. She had had to stop at Starfleet Medical to get Elaine checked up and registered as an United Earth citizen under the care of Winona. What they had told Winona had stunned her.

Elaine was one-quarter human and three-quarters Betazoid. In other words, her new daughter was very telepathic and empathetic. Tests had been done to check her DNA. All they had found was that she was the granddaughter of arguably one of the most famous Starfleet captains of all time, Captain Johnathan Archer. The rest of her family was not present in the United Earth database. Which meant that the rest of her family was born and raised on Betazed or in space.

Winona went over to the gate and checked out. She put Elaine in the car seat of her old car and pulled out of her parking space. On the way home, she thought of how she would explain this to Frank. Winona decided that she was just going to tell him that she had adopted an orphan. Which was not a complete lie. Frank would just nod off in a drunken stupor afterwards, most likely.

Winona had married Frank for one reason: he had a high-paying job and she now had three kids. His money got them food. Winona hated using him like this, but she was in no fit state to work and support three kids at the same time. Since the death of George, she had been told that she had PTSD. A psych had told her that. A friend of Admiral Archer's, Doctor Tolaris Troi had come from her homeworld at his request to treat the survivors of the Kelvin.

Winona had been her special case. With a newborn son and a severe case of PTSD, she was shipped home with some meds and an eight year paid leave. Only six years had passed and Winona could not wait to get back to Starfleet and space. Her trip to Vulcan had been her first trip off-world in six years.

As she pulled into the drive way of her house, she took a deep breath. Now it was crunch time. She knew Frank would yell at her, and she would cry. Winona didn't care. She had always wanted a little girl, and now that little girl of her dreams was sitting in the back seat of her car, even if she was adopted.

**AN- Would anyone like to see a jump to the future? I would think that I would like to. Oh, well. Guess y'all gotta wait, huh? *Evil laugh* Gotcha!**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN- Now we skip forward about seven years. Elaine is seven and Jim is thirteen. Sam ran off about two months ago. BTW- check out my deviantART exclusive, Beginning of the End.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

Grand Theft Auto- Kirk Style

Jim ran over to the car. Frank was gonna sell it. Jim wasn't gonna let that happen. He hood-slid over to the driver's side door and swung it open. As he hopped into the car, he pulled the car keys out of his boot. He had stolen them from the key jar. He started the car and revved the engine. As he pulled out of the driveway, Frank ran outside, yelling.

"Don't you drive away in MY car, boy!" Frank yelled.

Jim replied, "It's not yours, it's my DAD's, asshole!"

With that, he tore out of the driveway and burned rubber. As he tore ass down the highway, he saw his friend, Johnny, going thru his daily routine of hitchhiking a ride home.

"Hey Johnny!" Jim yelled. Johnny looked at Jim, cruising down the road, startled. It was then that Jim noticed a police bike following him.

"Citizen, pull over," the cop ordered him. Jim pulled the wheel sharply to the right. The car swerved and took off down a dirt road. **(AN- Think Dirt Road Anthem)** The cop swerved and sped down the road after him. As Jim slammed thru a gate, he was starting to get scared. He realized that a cliff loomed before him.

Jim jerked the wheel to the left and propped the door open. As the car went over the cliff, he threw himself out of the car. As his momentum carried him over the edge of the cliff, he grabbed the edge. The cop stopped and watched as Jim pulled himself up. Jim stood up and dusted himself off.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" Jim asked the cop.

"Citizen, what is your name?" the cop replied in the form of a question.

"James Tiberius Kirk, sir," Jim replied proudly.

"Come with me, Mister Kirk," the officer ordered. And Jim did. The officer drove Jim to the police station. As they treated his random scrapes and bruises, he remembered that he was supposed to pick up his little sister from school today.

"Sir, I gotta go home!" he pleaded with the officer watching him, "Please!"

"Why?" the officer sighed, having heard all of this before. At that moment, the station chief walked in. She was a striking brunette with twin pistols strapped to her hips. She sat next to Jim.

"Why do you need to go home?" she asked Jim kindly.

"I have to pick up my little sister from school, ma'am. She's only seven," Jim explained.

She smiled, "I'll go with you. Keep you outta trouble. I'm Lindsay, by the way."

Jim smiled weakly.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

When they got to the school, the middle school doors were just opening.

"We'll have to wait another half hour for the elementary kids," Lindsay told Jim.

"No we won't. Look," Jim pointed. A tiny redheaded girl was running towards Jim.

"Jim!" she cried, hugging him, "How are ya?"

Then she noticed the officer. "What'd you do now?" she asked him, sounding slightly irritated.

"I'm Lindsay. Your brother had a little incident. What grade are you in?" Lindsay asked her.

"Sixth," the girl replied sweetly, "I'm Elaine."

Lindsay sighed, "Come on, I'll drive you both home."

"Okay!" Elaine giggled. She hopped into the car.

"You said that she was seven. You didn't say that she was a genius," Lindsay accused Jim. Jim smiled.

"You didn't ask, now did ya?" Jim replied, sliding into the front seat. Lindsay swore.

"Damn Kirk kids," she muttered. She slid into the car and drove them home. When they got there, both kids jumped out.

"Stay out of trouble," Lindsay yelled as she drove away, headed back to the station.

**AN- Yup, good times. I'm going to tell you now, Lindsay has a pretty good sized role in all of my stories. She plays a pretty major role. Hint: she's mandokarla. BTW- I'm gonna pause on this story and work on a small Christmas story for you guys. It'll be one or two chapters in length. Oh, I also hope to get both of my other stories out of hiatus soon. I'm at a point of writer's block on the sequel to this one. The other one, I have yet to type the next chapter. Call me lazy, or a bitch, I don't care. I don't give a damn what you call me as long as I can keep posting chapters.**


	4. Chapter Three

**AN- Welcome to Tarsus IV. This is when Elaine starts to learn her true parentage and when her world starts to fall apart. BTW- My Christmas gift to you all is an update on every single one of my stories and the Christmas story I was talking about last chappie. Also, check out my DeviantART story. It's called Beginning of the End. I will tell you that it is rated T+ due to some details. My OCs are there.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

Jim!?

"Are you comfortable, honey?"

"Yeah," Elaine replied, rolling over on the tiny bed. She glanced at her uncle, Symone.

"That's good," he replied calmly, "Dinner's almost ready."

"Okay," Elaine replied. After Jim's stunt, Frank had sent Elaine and Jim to the Tarsus IV colony to live with their aunt, Tabitha, and her husband, Symone. Their three kids had been excited. Charlie and Cymonique had greeted them at the door, while little Jenny hid behind Tabitha, sucking her thumb.

Elaine sighed and got out of bed. She grabbed her datapad with her school work and went to the dining room. In the dining room, everyone was there, except for Jim.

"Where's Jim?" she asked.

"He's at a friend's house for the night," Tabitha told her. It had been two weeks since Jim and Elaine had arrived on Tarsus IV. Jim was probably over at Tommy's house, then.

"Okay," Elaine said. As they started eating dinner, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Cymonique volunteered. Cymonique ran to open the door, revealing a stern-looking police officer.

"There is a mandatory gathering in the city center. All citizens must be present," the officer said without preamble.

"Of course," Tabitha said quickly, "We'll be there. Come along, kids. We mustn't keep the Governor waiting."

As they walked to the city center, they noticed other citizens walking to the city center as well. At least it hadn't been a prank. When they all got there, the first thing they noticed was a male citizen tied to a pole with a bag over is head.

"What did he do?" Charlie wondered aloud. The questioning murmurs died down as Kodos, the governor of Tarsus IV, stepped out of the city hall.

"I apologize for this sudden gathering, but I have grim news," Kodos started, "There has been a grievous disturbance of the peace in my own office. This young man was caught snooping in my personal computer. He was… punished… accordingly. I happen to wonder, who are his allies, if he has any?"

Kodos flicked his hand at the guards, and they pulled the bag off the citizen's head. Elaine gasped.

It was Jim.

**AN- Holy shit, huh? I wonder if anyone can guess what's next. Virtual hot cocoa and chocolate chip cookies if you can guess!**


	5. Chapter Four

**AN- This will be Tarsus part four. I'm going for a five part story arc here. Maybe less. Probably more. Okay, new rule: in order for me to update, I must have five reviews more than I did before I posted the latest chappie. Deal? Too bad, I don't care. Reviews help me make my work better. So review!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

To fight, or not to fight?

The crowd murmured, shocked. What was a thirteen year old boy doing in the Governor's office? Who would send him?

"I shall repeat myself," Kodos said calmly, "Who are his accomplices, if any?"

The murmuring grew louder. At least, it did until a voice shouted, "I am!"

"Show yourself!" Kodos demanded. The crowd parted to reveal a middle-aged woman. She looked about forty. Her hair was a reddish brown color. But her eyes, her eyes were black. She sure as hell didn't look happy.

"Yes, you murderer, I sent him! He knew the consequences if he was caught. But don't try to kill him, I've met his guardian. May your gods forbid that you piss that one off. She's like her momma," the woman warned.

"And just who are you?" Kodos sneered. She drew herself tall.

"Sasha Kenobi," she replied proudly.

"And just who do you think will care about you?" Kodos laughed.

"My husband. My daughter. My son-in-law. My mother. My brother-in-law. My friends," she replied coolly.

"Are any of them important? I'll answer that for you. No," Kodos stated rudely.

She smirked, "Yes. My mother is a Betazed High Admiral. I have friends in Starfleet Command and the Vulcan leadership. And my husband is not to trifle with. Granted, neither am I."

"And who is your puny little husband supposed to be?" Kodos snarled, getting irritated.

"The King of Betazed," she smiled. Kodos' smile faded. Jim laughed. He was hit for that. But he continued smiling. Elaine went forward.

"Elaine! Get back here!" Tabitha hissed. Elaine went forward anyway, not caring what happened. She stopped behind the queen and took her hand. The queen didn't seem to notice.

"Liar!" Kodos spat.

"No," Elaine said quietly, "She's telling the truth. I saw it in her mind. There is no lie present."

Elaine smiled, "Know the truth. She is the Queen of Betazed." Elaine's voice wasn't her own. She didn't care. The truth was the truth.

The queen glanced down. Noticing the tiny seven year old, she smiled.

"Hello there, young one," she said in greeting.

"Hello, your majesty," Elaine greeted, solemnly.

"It's just Sasha, child," the queen told the girl.

"I'm Elaine" She said brightly. Sasha laughed.

Kodos sneered, "I have an announcement to make!"

The crowd was muttering unhappily. Kudos was making them very unhappy.

"It is to my disappointment that there are so many crops failing. We do not have enough crops to feed our people," Kodos stated, "It is to my great sorrow that some of you will not survive. Actually, half of you will not survive. Citizens! Do your duty!"

There were the sudden sounds of many guns being locked and loaded. Elaine gave an involuntary scream. She hid behind the queen, who pulled out a phase pistol and a small silver tube. She flicked the phaser's safety off and pressed a red button on the tube. A glowing purple laser beam appeared.

"It's on!" the queen shouted.

Kodos flicked his hand and his guards pulled out their phasers. Elaine suddenly got really quiet. She noticed a bulge in the queen's boot. A bulge about the size of a phaser. Elaine slipped her tiny hand into the boot and slipped out the phaser. She then pointed it at the guards.

"Stop," Elaine said quietly, "I may be a child, but I know how to shoot a gun. And I will use this to knock you on your ass."

Kodos laughed, "What could _you_ do to hurt _me_?"

"This," she said as she shot a guard in the leg.

"You get so cute when you're mad, you kids," Kodos smiled.

"Then she's about to get real fuckin' adorable!" Sasha yelled. Kodos' smile turned into a frown really quick.

"Kill the boy!" Kodos ordered. The guards turned to do as he said, but noticed the boy was gone. The lead guard swore colorfully.

"He's gone, Boss! He must've escaped when the woman and the kid were betraying you!" the lead guard yelled.

"So he did," Kodos muttered. Speaking louder, he said, "I'll be in my office."

The guards then noticed several people were missing. Mainly some kids.

"Oh, shit," the head guard muttered very nervously.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !+

"Everyone scatter! I want those kids found now! Fan out, all of you! That's an order!" Elaine heard the lead guard order his men. She looked over her shoulder at the kids behind her. Jim was crouching protectively in front of ten or so kids. The queen had disappeared, but she had helped Jim escape.

"Let's start with our names," Jim whispered. They listed off their names: Jim, Elaine, Tommy, Kevin, Maria, Anna, Jorgé, Nyota, Randy, Shania, Taylor, and Austin. Nyota seemed to be the oldest, other than Jim.

"What do we do now?" Kevin asked, scared.

"I think that we should get food, pillows, blankets, and water. Then we should run and hide," Nyota suggested.

"Good idea," Elaine said, the adrenaline wearing off.

"We should fight, but you kids are too young. I'm not letting any of you fight. You, Elaine, got lucky. Not gonna happen again," Jim said firmly. Elaine started pouting.

"Come on. Let's get what we need and run," Jim told them. They did so.

**AN- Notice what I did there? This is going to play a huge role when we get to the bar scene of the movie. Nyota is going to remember Jim, but will Jim remember her? Guess you have to wait and see, huh? On a side note, I will take a little break from this story and update my other stories. Expect updates on all and a Christmas special before the year is over. The Christmas special will mainly focus on my OCs. For those of you who have read the DeviantART exclusive, the Christmas special will be mainly about the twin's first Christmas. So look forward to it soon! I am already beginning to write it now. May the Force be with you!**


	6. Chapter Five

**AN- Hello, my dear readers. So far, this is probably the first chapter of this story that I have written in a while. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had lots of other ideas in my head and had to get them out before I got a major pain in the ass migraine. This chapter is more or less a jump forward about seven years with some flashbacks to Tarsus IV. Just letting you know. Well, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Five

Elaine sighed and leaned back on her bunk. The guy below her shifted and yawned. He sat up and peered over to look up at her.

"Will you stop that? Some of us are trying to sleep," he snapped. She leaned over and looked down at him, her red hair falling in her face.

"It's either this or I wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Your choice, asshole," she said before brushing her hair back.

"Someone as young as you really has no cause for nightmares. Or to be here," he scoffed. Elaine slid out of her bunk and shoved him back into his.

"You have no idea what kind of hell I have lived through. If I'm not dreaming about my abusive stepdad, I'm dreaming about something that is classified as far as you are concerned. And I'm here because I finally want to see my homeworld, you son of a bitch," she snarled at him, "And before you ask, I know we're going to Betazed. I'm Betazoid. If you have a problem, I'll ask you to take that up with the damn wall."

She pulled herself back up into her bunk and leaned back against the wall, pulling out the package she had received. It had come in the mail about two weeks ago, just before she decided to get on this cargo ship and go to Betazed. It was flat and had come with some pencils, but Elaine didn't know what to do with the pencils.

She opened the package and was surprised to see a diary. What the hell was she going to do with a diary? It looked like someone else had used it. Elaine opened it and saw a note. The note was on plain white paper, so Elaine opened it up and read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am Isobel Kenobi, just an ordinary woman who happens to have traveled a lot more than the ordinary person. At this moment in time, I am many things. I am a princess in exile. I am a Starfleet officer. I am a mother. But first and foremost, I am a friend to many people. If you are reading this, Trip, get your nose out of my damn diary! If Malcolm, Hoshi, or Travis is reading this, what the hell do you think you're doing? If this is either Jon or T'Pol, glad to see that someone I trust is reading what I write in here. If you are not any of them, then you have most likely been sent this journal by Admiral Tolaris, to whom I entrusted this diary. There are days I wonder what I would do without that woman. You are most likely a descendent of the Fifth House and are in line for the throne, whether you know it or not. This will hopefully give you some preparations as to what you should expect when you ascend the throne. Good luck and may the Force be with you._

Elaine stared at the piece of paper. This woman said that she was a Starfleet officer. How could that be? Who were Malcolm, Trip, Hoshi, Travis, Jon, and T'Pol? None of this made sense. Elaine pulled her datapad out of her bag and typed in the name "T'Pol" in the search bar. She came up with only one reference: a Starfleet file. She clicked it to open it and was surprised.

_Name: T'Pol  
Rank: Commander  
Post: Starfleet Intelligence, Earth  
Species: Vulcan  
Age: Not yet released by Vulcan Records Department  
Gender: Female  
Commanding Officer: Admiral Malcolm Reed, Starfleet Intelligence  
Department: Science  
Current Marital Status: married to Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III, _Enterprise NX-01_  
Previous Post: First Officer, _Enterprise NX-01_  
Date Updated: 2247_

Elaine stared in wonder. So this was T'Pol and Trip, but who were the others? She did further checks and found the others. Hoshi Sato was the communications officer of the NX-01 who was now a teacher at Starfleet Academy, Malcolm Reed was the tactical officer of the same ship who was now in charge of Starfleet Intelligence. Travis Mayweather was the helmsman of the NX-01 among other ships. He was currently listed as deceased. Jonathan Archer was the captain of the NX-01, but was now an Admiral. He was listed as in charge of the Bureau of Personnel and Ships, Starfleet.

Elaine sighed and leaned back in her bunk, knowing she was irritating the guy on the bunk below hers. She looked up the file of Isobel Kenobi, hoping to find something. She found something, alright.

_Name: Isobel Kenobi  
Rank: Commander  
Post: N/A (person is deceased)  
Species: Betazoid  
Age: N/A  
Gender: Female  
Commanding Officer: N/A  
Department: Foreign Diplomacy  
Current Marital Status: was married to Admiral Jonathan Archer, BuPerShips, Starfleet  
Previous Post: Foreign Cultural Attaché, _Enterprise NX-01_  
Date Updated: 2247_

So the woman this diary had belonged to had served with all of the people she had mentioned. Elaine tried to hack into the Starfleet Intelligence mainframe, but couldn't bypass the firewall. She frowned and rolled over in her bunk. The guy below her was snoring, so she tried to sleep, but couldn't. She was scared of the nightmares coming back to haunt her. Jim was probably drunk in a bar somewhere in Riverside and Frank was passed out on the couch. Winona most likely was on some sort of space journey doing whatever. Elaine signed again and closed her eyes to practice some light meditation techniques that her old counselor, Elizabeth, had taught her seven years ago.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Malcolm Reed rubbed his eyes as he glanced over at the tech officer. The system had gone into an automatic lockdown because someone had tried to bypass the firewall, but fortunately had failed to get past it. The tech was trying to figure out who it was, or at least what the source was.

"Sir!" the officer said, "I found it! It originated from a cargo ship listed as the _Kiri-kin-tha_, a Vulcan cargo ship bound for Betazed. It was the personal datapad of a passenger, listed as belonging to one Elaine Kirk. Who the hell is that?"

Malcolm laughed, "You and I both have seen James Kirk's attempts to hack in. This is his younger sister. Damn, they are both a pain in my ass. Check search history on that pad."

The tech officer nodded once and pulled up the search history, "Sir, it appears as if she was searching personnel files of the original bridge crew of the NX-01. Strangely enough, the entire search was concluded by the request for the personnel file of Isobel Kenobi, who is listed as deceased. What the hell was that kid doing?"

Malcolm sighed, "Don't worry about it. I've gotta make a quick call. I'll have to let you go for tonight, knowing that even though your shift isn't over. I'm gonna need some space to think."

The tech officer saluted and walked off out of the room. Malcolm composed a quick message and read over to make sure it was understandable.

_To: Admiral Tolaris Troi, Betazed Council of Admirals  
From: Admiral Malcolm Reed, Starfleet Intelligence  
RE: the diary_

_Message: So, Tolaris. I see that you got around to finding Owen's missing daughter. I noticed that she tried to hack into the Starfleet Intelligence mainframe. Maybe you could relay a quick message to her from me? Tell her not to do that again. For her safety, I will only answer one question she has. If it's about T'Pol, you and I both know that I can easily reassign her to Betazed. Thank you._

Malcolm sent the message and leaned back in his chair. He fell asleep within three minutes of the message being sent. Damn.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Tolaris Troi glanced at her comm panel. She had an incoming message, it seemed. When she looked at it, it asked her to give her own personal password. This must be an important message.

_To: Admiral Tolaris Troi, Betazed Council of Admirals  
From: Admiral Malcolm Reed, Starfleet Intelligence  
RE: the diary_

_Message: So, Tolaris. I see that you got around to finding Owen's missing daughter. I noticed that she tried to hack into the Starfleet Intelligence mainframe. Maybe you could relay a quick message to her from me? Tell her not to do that again. For her safety, I will only answer one question she has. If it's about T'Pol, you and I both know that I can easily reassign her to Betazed. Thank you._

Tolaris sighed and pulled up another window to send a message to Elaine.

_To: Elaine Kirk  
From: Admiral Tolaris Troi, Betazed Council of Admirals  
RE: your attempt to hack into the Starfleet Intelligence mainframe_

_Message: I must request that you make no further attempt to illicitly slice into the Starfleet Intelligence mainframe, on behalf of Admiral Malcolm Reed of Starfleet Intelligence. I understand that you were most likely searching out someone you could ask about Isobel and the diary that you received. Admiral Reed is willing to answer only one of the many questions that I am sure you have. For your safety, I will ask you not to request a meeting with any of the Admirals of the Betazed Council of Admirals or any other high-ranking personnel that reside on Betazed. Perhaps you could send me a message and I will relay it to the proper person. Thank you for your time._

Tolaris sent the message and stood up. Her day was only beginning, but she really needed a cup of Klingon raktajino. She signed out of her computer and went to get herself some of the Klingon coffee.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Commander T'Pol of Starfleet could barely conceal her shock from the young man in front of her. John Harrison looked at her passively as he handed her the datapad. She looked up at him and he stared back.

"Is this an actual request?" she said warily.

"Yes ma'am, it is. I wish to join Section 31 and I know that you can help me, Commander," he said calmly. T'Pol allowed herself to lean forward across her desk and looked him in the eye.

"You do realize that the training regiment is designed to be brutal and to discharge the candidates who are not serious about what they are doing?" T'Pol said, "I will know if you are lying to me."

"I know Vulcans are touch-telepaths. So why not find out right now? Read my mind, just like the rest of your kind do," Harrison said harshly. T'Pol jerked back in her chair as if she had been slapped.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly. He looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. That was uncalled for. I had an unfortunate experience when I was a child living on Alpha Centauri. A Vulcan man was rather rude about my family, so I, being highly irrational, attacked him. He basically mind-raped me," Harrison explained.

T'Pol looked up, "This Vulcan male. Was his name Tolaris?"

Harrison looked surprised, "Yes. He was what the Vulcans call a V'tosh ka'tur. Why?"

"Because when I was serving under Captain Archer, we came across a V'tosh ka'tur ship. The first officer was a rather peculiar Vulcan named Tolaris. He attempted to use my natural curiosity against me. In your words, he basically mind-raped me," T'Pol said quietly. Harrison was clearly startled.

"My God. This guy is out of control," Harrison muttered, seemingly to himself, "So, when does training start?"

"Tonight at midnight," T'Pol said crisply, regaining her emotional control, "I will see you there."

"Yes ma'am!" he said, snapping a perfect salute before turning on his heel and striding out of her office. T'Pol let a small sigh loose before checking her messages. What did Admiral Reed want this time?

**AN- See what I did there? John Harrison, as I'm sure you know by now, is the main baddie in Star Trek Into Darkness. This foretells his beginnings. This is sort of an AU story because of all the plot lines that weren't really explained in Star Trek 2009, but it will become a little closer to canon later, only to shift off again. The only type of canon that will be followed here is the Star Wars canon, which is strict up until the Clone Wars era. Then it splits into two different types of canon: TV show canon and book canon. I haven't decided which I want to follow with this particular story line yet.**


End file.
